


El más afortunado

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU en el que el MCU y sus personajes son reales, Gen, M/M, also: se menciona a Jennifer Morrison, y Bucky Barnes es el tío abuelo de Sebastian Stan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De repente, acababa de despertar en un año desconocido y en una ciudad que ya no era suya. Después, en su cumpleaños, Steve Rogers recibió una inesperada visita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El más afortunado

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. Bueno, explicación rápida sobre este extraño fanfiction: originalmente iba a escribir un AU larguísimo en el que los personajes del MCU existían en nuestro mundo, y Bucky era tío-abuelo directo de Sebastian Stan, mientras que Chris era un gen perdido (lol). La idea estuvo en desarrollo desde que vi Capitán América: El Primer Vengador, pero a pesar de que escribí múltiples versiones de muchos eventos que formarían parte de ese universo y de que investigué mucho, al final me desanimé cuando, al salir TWS, alguien escribió en inglés un fanfiction muy parecido y decidí no arriesgarme a que alguien dijera que lo he copiado.
> 
> En fin. Este fic quedó terminado. Y pensé que sería una lastima no publicarlo. Enjoy ~

**El más afortunado**

Nunca se le ocurrió buscar a las familias de sus amigos porque no tenía sentido irse a cerciorar de que todos estuviera bien cuando, probablemente, lo que estos familiares, que ni si quiera conoce, estuvieran pensando sería “él debió quedarse, no tú”. Después de todo, cada uno de los Commandos estaba muerto y Peggy, ella a veces recordaba y a veces no, su familia le era tan ajena como el resto de su vida y no podía ir a poner su cara ante la familia que pudo no haber existido de ella saber que había sobrevivido en el hielo desde 1945.

Estos niños, hijos y nietos, seguramente no tendrían idea de quién era él más que la imagen del Capitán que el resto del mundo mira en sus libros de texto y biografías no autorizadas. Steve sabía que había un debate feroz alrededor de su persona y muchos morían porque diera una par de declaraciones, pero ya suficiente había tenido con una conferencia de prensa a pocas semanas de haber despertado. Si miraba a estas personas que podían compartir los rasgos familiares de viejos amigos que ya no están, solo tendría más pruebas de que el tiempo había pasado y, honestamente, no las necesitaba. Tenía suficiente con los sonidos de una ciudad que le tiraba en la cara los años que había estado dormido y millones de cosas que leer, que aprender, que entender.

Por eso, cuando su cumpleaños tocó el amanecer y alguien a su puerta, nunca pensó encontrarse con una multitud frente a esta en el departamento que S.H.I.E.L.D. le había otorgado en Washington después de lo ocurrido en Nueva York. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar sus modales y preguntar si podía ayudar en algo, la mujer de mediana edad frente a él rio por lo bajo y después se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a una mujer en silla de ruedas que le sonrió con cariño, con esa mirada de quien ve a un viejo amigo después de tantos años. El corazón se le arrugó en el interior, frunció el ceño en cuanto sus rasgos comenzaron a dibujarse jóvenes en su mente.

Esa sonrisa…

-No has cambiado casi nada en todo este tiempo, Stevie. Pero supongo que somos fáciles de olvidar.

Mary Elizabeth Barnes.

-¿Lizzie?  
-¿Pues quién más, _niño_ _lindo_? Hazte a un lado, la abuela va a pasar.

Steve a penas y logró quitarse del camino, la chica arrastró la silla de ruedas con la mujer (la hermana menor de Bucky, la hermana menor de Bucky) dentro del departamento y con ellas pasaron el resto de las personas: una pareja y sus dos hijos, una mujer de mediana edad, otra pareja con sus tres hijos (dos de ellas eran gemelas) y dos muchachos de la mano que lo pusieron nervioso. Tenía que dejar de sentir la necesidad de advertirles que podrían meterse en problemas (todo eso ha cambiado, Steve, todo eso ha cambiado ahora).

Luego, notó que otro grupo de personas venía subiendo las escaleras. Un par de ancianos le saludaron, la mujer con todo el cariño del mundo y, Dios mío, ¿Imoagen? ¿Está era la pequeña Imo? Su marido se le hacía familiar también y cuando finalmente este habló, supo que era Billy Perkins del viejo equipo de beisbol y no pudo evitar reír al recordar aquella ocasión en que Bucky lo correteó por la calle de la pastelería de la señora Lars por haber “toqueteado” a su hermana.

-Te presento a mis hijas, Sarah y Quinn –Ambas le dirigieron una sonrisa.

Sarah estaba divorciada, con ella venían sus dos hijos, Brandon y Connor, este último con su novia Lily. Quinn le presentó a su novia, Steve le sonrió tímido al sentir la urgencia de volver a soltar una advertencia, y la chica, Martha, lo abrazó para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, dándole una caja de regalo y después desapareciendo en el interior de su departamento donde una ruidosa platica de saludos y risas comenzaba.

Faltaba una, Steve sabía esto perfectamente.

Bucky Barnes tenía tres hermanas: Lizzie, Imo y Becca.

-¿No vas a entrar, _niño_ _lindo_? Viajamos demasiado como para que nos hagas esperar.  
-Lizzie… -Murmuró viendo dentro de la casa y después a las escaleras-. ¿Rebecca…? –No quería escuchar la que podría ser la razón para que Becca, la menor de los Barnes, no estuviera ahí.  
-Oh, Stevie –Exclamó Imoagen caminando fuera de la cocina-. No pongas esa cara, por Dios. Becca vive en la baja Europa, llegará un poco más tarde.  
-Ah… lo siento, yo…  
-Entra, _niño_ _lindo_. La comida va a enfriarse.

Comida, bebida, pastel, regalos y un montón de gente que no conocía. Lizzie le presentó a los suyos: su esposo había fallecido hacía un par de años, su hijo más grande, George, estaba en su segundo matrimonio; su mujer se llamaba Miriam, los muchachos, sus hijos, George Jr y Robert. Después, estaba su hija Winnifer, llamada así por su madre, Steve sonrió al recordar a la señora Barnes y su _pie_ de manzana los domingos; como Sarah Rogers se sentaba a beber té con ella y reír contando las aventuras de sus propios hijos, opinando sobre otras cosas y llevándose bien gracias a Steve y Bucky. Winnifer era la madre de Kristin, quien venía con Lizzie.

Después, Mera. Sus hijas, las gemelas, eran las mayores, Kitty y Beth. Después, estaba el chico, James. Steve le sonrió cuando este comentó que se llamaba así por el tío Bucky y el tío Jim (el hijo menor de Lizzie, según había entendido). El marido de Mera, un curioso periodista que no podía dejar de hacerle preguntas, se llamaba Charles y finalmente halló el silencio cuando su esposa lo puso a acomodar la mesa con James. Por último, estaba ese llamado tío Jim y su pareja, Taro, un ilustrador de novelas gráficas que lo entretuvo con su plática acerca de las llamadas tabletas para dibujo.

Todos lo llamaban _tío_ y lo trataban como si lo conocieran desde siempre, como si jamás se hubiera congelado y hubiera estado ahí para ver las bodas de las Barnes, el nacimiento de sus hijos y las relaciones de estos con sus actuales parejas, teniendo sus propias familias y planeando el fin de semana pasado la visita al viejo tío Steve ubicado en Washington. Como si estas personas que se ríen de sus chistes internos y los comparten con él fueran la misma familia de seis que le abrió las puertas cuando conoció a Bucky, como si aquel incidente con el padre de estas mujeres que lo tenían sentado en la sala escuchando cada historia detrás de cada cosa interesante que les ha pasado en todos estos años, jamás hubiera pasado.

-¡La tía Rebecca ya está en la ciudad! Rueguen que Tino no haya venido –Anunció Kristin con su teléfono en la mano-. Y prepárense, Basha trae a su novia.

Escuchó un “ugh” general que le sacó una sonrisa, Lizzie a su lado negó con la cabeza e Imo procedió a explicarle que estaba pasando.

-Becca nunca cerró la boca en lo que se refiere a nuestro hermano –Y esa era la primera vez en que lo mencionaban, ella esperó a ver su reacción y al no encontrar nada, siguió:- Ya sabes cómo es, no soporta las mentiras… ¿te has enterado?  
¿Sí sabía que había todo un debate sobre su sexualidad? Fue lo primero que le saltó en cuanto leyó sobre él en internet. –Algo así…  
-Escribió una biografía sobre ustedes y bueno, las autoridades le saltaron encima. No fue hasta hace poco que dejó de estar prohibido el maldito libro, ¿puedes creerlo? –Expresó Imoagen molesta.  
-Honestamente no estoy muy orgulloso de todo eso.  
-Me alegro de escuchar eso –Le sonrió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Durante años nos hemos preguntado… que hubieras dicho. Sé muy bien que hubiera dicho Bucky: “Váyanse a la mierda todos”.

Steve comenzó a reírse. No se había reído desde que despertó, ni si quiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rio antes de este tiempo. Una parte de él, de hecho, no quería acordarse. Estaba casi seguro de que ese recuerdo lo dirigiría directamente a Bucky y pensar en él en estos días, era sinónimo de hundirse en su propia oscuridad. Así que no, así que mejor prefirió seguir disfrutando de este momento casi surreal que lo estaba consumiendo de la mejor de las formas: familiar, cálido. Muy Barnes.

-Así que gracias a sus acciones y su apoyo a la comunidad LGBT…  
-LGBTQ Plus, nana.  
Imoagen negó con la cabeza en cuanto Kristin la corrigió. –Eso. Nunca me aprenderé los términos correctos; una vez que lo aprendo, ¡ya lo cambiaron! –El rubio volvió a sonreírle, ella negó suspirando-. No le fue muy bien, Stevie. Al menos no al principio.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
Lizzie intervino ahí. -Edgar Hoover la desterró como a muchos otros por levantar falsos en tu contra.  
-Espera… -Cerró los ojos, como tratando de aclarar sus ideas- ¿Qué?  
Lizzie suspiró, cruzándose de brazos. –Bueno, pasa que nos fuimos de vacaciones familiares a Londres cuando Peggy se casó. Fuimos a la boda, todo muy bien hasta que regresamos y emigración no dejó pasar a Rebecca. ‘¿Por qué?’, preguntamos. Y de repente nos sacan un montón de tonterías sobre atacar a la integridad de la sociedad, no… Al final, Becca accedió no entrar al país.  
-¿Por qué…?  
-Steve –Dijo Imo, luego lo volteó a ver y le sonrió-. Nadie quiere que el Capitán América sea gay, ¿sabes? Menos que estuviera con Bucky Barnes. Él por su parte, su sexualidad poco importa, a menos que vayas a ponerla en un museo –Steve recordó el Smithsonian y como este era el único que hablaba sobre este hecho-. Becca no se quedó callada con la censura. Lizzie hizo lo mismo –La mencionada asintió cansada-, pero a la primera advertencia, entendió que lo mejor era guardar silencio. ¿Becca? Por favor… Con ese carácter que se carga, muy Barnes. Por mucho tiempo soportó las presiones, pero acabó así: expulsada de su propio país.  
-No es justo… -Es lo único que pudo formar, tenía la cabeza cargada de nueva información. ¿Por qué demonios no había buscado a estas mujeres antes?  
-Hey, pero al final las cosas le salieron bien. Hace años que esa tontería sobre estar exiliada acabó. Es ella la que no ha querido volver.  
-Verás, _niño lindo_ , Becca se casó con un comerciante rumano y bueno, ya no tiene sentido que regrese acá teniendo a toda su familia allá. Su niña tiene un hijo, se vinieron a vivir acá cuando él apenas era un niño. Basha va a hacerte perder la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?

Basha y su familia tocaron la puerta en ese momento. Kristin corrió a abrir la puerta y un grito de emoción hizo que Lizzie suspirara diciéndole que se preparara para la emoción de su vida. Primero vio a una mujer pelinegra que le recordó a Rebecca, quien venía acompañada de un hombre mayor, notoriamente americano. Ambos le saludaron alegremente, diciendo que habían escuchado muchísimo sobre él. Ella era la hija de Rebecca, y en cuanto llamó a su hijo, Sebastian, Steve volteó con una sonrisa, preparándose mentalmente para las nuevas presentaciones y “he escuchado mucho de ti mientras crecía”.

-Aaah, Kris, quítate, ¡vas a matarme! –Dijo el muchacho con su prima colgada de su cuello sobre su espalda-. Quiero saludar al Cap, ¡(déjame)!

Bucky, Bucky, Bucky.

Todo él gritaba Bucky de una manera espeluznante: su voz, la risa, la estatura, su rostro entero. Y cuando finalmente se deshizo de su prima, se acercó a él con una mano lista para darle un apretón.

-Sebastian –Dijo. Tenía los ojos azules, brillosos como estrellas. Y azules, no grises. No como Bucky-. Es un placer al fin conocerle, Cap.  
-Steve –Dijo, tomando su mano. La fuerza era distinta, este muchacho tenía las manos suaves y un gesto completamente amable, casi inocente-. Solo Steve.  
-Steve –Y le sonrió, soltándole la mano y dirigiéndose a lado suyo, donde una mujer rubia se abrazaba a su costado-. Ella es mi novia, Jen.  
-Mucho gusto, Capitán Rogers.  
-Steve –Insistió él en un hilillo de voz.

Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian. Pasó un largo rato mirándolo confundido, parpadeando y después tratando de poner un poco de atención a la risa histérica detrás suyo, donde Rebecca se paraba con los años encima y, sin embargo, llena de energía como si ningún día hubiera pasado desde la última vez que la vio en uno de los shows antes de comenzar a pelear en el frente. Tragó saliva cuando la vio acercarse para abrazarlo, y logró corresponderle como se supone que debía, sintiendo como finalmente perdía tensión y como no podía evitar ver de reojo a Sebastian, quien terminaba de saludar a todos en el comedor.

-Esa es la expresión que esperaba en cuanto vieras a mi Basha.  
-Becca…  
-¿Ya te contaron la trágica historia?  
-¿Sobre el exilio?  
-Ajá –Exclamó acercándose a sus hermana en la sala-. Toda una aventura, ¿no crees?  
-Becca, eso no estuvo bien.  
-A estas alturas no importa, Steve –Y le sonrió como muchas veces, colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros-. ¿Ya viste a mi Basha? Cuando nació, casi me pongo de rodillas para que mi niña le pusiera James, pero ya tenían el nombre desde mucho antes.

Steve regresó la mirada azul al muchacho que saludaba a todo mundo en el comedor, luego volvió a mirar a Rebecca.

-Es… aterrador.  
-Sí, un poco. Y es tan diferente… Basha es tan tímido. Es un amor de niño, vas a amarlo. A veces me recuerda a ti cuando eras un niño, ¿te acuerdas de eso? ¿Cuándo nos poníamos a jugar en la sala y Bucky tocaba el piano con mamá?  
Steve sonrió de lado, recordando la cara enojada de Bucky al no poder seguir el ritmo de su madre. –Claro.

-Hora de comer, todos ustedes, me estoy muriendo de hambre –Anunció Mera, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

La verdad era que no entraban en la mesa y algunos se quedaron en la sala con sus platos y vasos una vez que se sirvieron la comida. Eran demasiados. La casa Barnes siempre estaba llena, Steve recordaba esto del Día de Acción de Gracias y las Navidades a las que él y su madre fueron invitados, incluso recordó la cena a la que asistió con su amigo para despedirlo la noche antes de su partida al entrenamiento básico tras haberse enlistado en el ejército. La imagen era casi la misma, familias enteras reunidas con un solo propósito, pero su posición era diferente: hoy estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, siendo el festejado al que le habían cocinado de todo y traído un pastel. Escuchó música que no conocía al fondo, las risas de los miembros más pequeños y a los jóvenes reunidos en la sala entre platicas, fotos y su comida, las tres hermanas Barnes hablándole de todo lo que había pasado, de cuanto había cambiado el mundo y Becca desbocando amor por Rumania.

-¡Y el idioma! –Dijo, su marido se rio a su lado-. No tienes idea de cómo amo ese lugar… Tienes que ir alguna vez.  
-¡Vamos en diciembre! –Gritó Sebastian desde la sala, Jen le limpió la barbilla con una sonrisa y Sebastian le besó la punta de la nariz-. (Mamá) y yo planeábamos ir, Cap, así que si gustas unirte a la caravana…  
-¡Yo quiero ir! –Exclamó una de las gemelas, Sebastian le sonrió desde su lugar.  
-Va, va. Viaje en familia, suena bien para mí.  
Steve le sonrió. –Sería maravilloso.  
-¡Hecho! –Anunció Rebecca, alzando su baso con ginebra-. ¡Los espero a toooodos en Rumania este diciembre!  
-¿A todos? –Exclamó Lizzie con cansancio-. Estás viendo que una es vieja…

Risas. Todas las risas que se había perdido y todas las que lo recibían ahora, su corazón comenzó un concierto inesperado en su pecho y, por primera vez desde que despertó, sintió que podría llorar, al fin, esa noche. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, rio con ellos y dejó que le contaran las aventuras familiares, la revolución rumana, el campamento de actuación al que Sebastian había asistido, sus trabajos como actor y aquella vez que interpretó al tío Bucky en el cine y todos se volvieron locos por eso. También le contaron de ello, de “esa película tan gay” que los mismos medios intentaron retirarla de cartelera, pero no funcionó. De lo mucho que el actor que lo interpretaba a él se parecía físicamente a su persona y de cómo se había vuelto uno de los mejores amigos de Sebastian. Cuando vino a ver, Tenía al muchacho hincado a su lado, mostrándole fotos de Chris Evans en su celular. El parecido era, como el de Sebastian y Bucky, aterrador.

-Es un tipazo –Declaró Sebastian con una sonrisa, recordando su tiempo con él y las conversaciones que han tenido desde entonces-. Espero verlo pronto, habíamos dicho que iríamos a Disneyland con nuestras respectivas primas locas y sus hermanos.  
-Uh… Suena divertido.  
-Sí, realmente quiero verlo. Siempre me divierto cuando estoy con él –Sebastian lo volteó a ver y notó que Steve llevaba mirándolo todo el rato, el muchacho le sonrió-. ¿Tío Steve?  
El mencionado dio un respingo; apenado por sus acciones, desvió la mirada. –Lo siento, es que… luces tanto como él.  
-Own –Exclamó, sonriendo como un gato-. Lo sé, no te preocupes. Mis tías tienen esa misma reacción… pronto te acostumbrarás –Steve asintió, Sebastian se puso de pie y señaló su rostro con orgullo-. Al menos tengo EL rostro de la hermosura.

Y se tiró a reírse con ello, sabiendo que Basha había dicho esto para lograr su carcajada como muchas veces el mismo Bucky lo hizo con sus tonterías, con ese falso egocentrismo que en realidad era su seguridad innata, la razón por la que era un ganador desde pequeño. Sebastian volvió a sonreírle, colocando una mano sobre su hombro le deseó un feliz cumpleaños y, antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Rebecca salió de la cocina junto a las gemelas cantando “feliz cumpleaños”, el pastel en sus manos. Rogers suspiró con emoción, viendo las velas del nueve y el tres en medio del pastel hecho en casa. La familia lo rodeó con su canto y sus sonrisas, Kristin grabando la escena y Taro tomando fotos junto con Jim y las gemelas.

Cuando Steve, el más afortunado (y de eso estaba seguro ahora), sopló las velas, solamente pidió un deseo mientras el cielo se iluminaba con los fuegos artificiales del espectáculo de la noche, el resto de América celebrando a su país, ellos celebrando el regreso de Steve Rogers a casa.

*******

******

*****

Deseó volver a ver a Bucky Barnes y besarlo una última vez.

-Hey, Stevie, ven aquí. Es hora del pastel.

Steve le sonrió a Rebecca desde su lugar en la sala, jugando con los hijos de Barton. Sus amigos y familia se reunieron alrededor de la mesa cuando él se sentó a la cabeza, emocionado de ver el maldito número cien en el pastel. Cuando este apareció sobre la mesa, rio al encontrarse con una versión caricaturizada de él adornando el pastel con betún y merengues, las velas que formaban el cien encendidas y todos cantando “feliz cumpleaños” con alegría. Después, ambas manos de su futuro esposo sobre sus hombros, masajeando mientras cantaba con esa voz ronca que le pertenecía, su sobrino y pequeño clon a su lado mientras grababa, Steve sonrió a la cámara y después miró arriba, donde los ojos grises de Bucky brillaban mientras se encontraban. El mayor bajó a su altura, besando sus labios ante los aullidos de alegría del resto de los presentes y los aplausos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, bebé.

El rubio sonrió, suspirando sonoramente y sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones nuevamente sin poder dejar de mirar a Bucky, su cabello ligeramente largo detrás de sus orejas y Sebastian molestándolo con respecto a la manera en que su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, Bucky le sonrió a su sobrino e hizo amago de querer morderle la quijada, logrando que todos los que lo vieron se carcajearan ante la expresión fingidamente asustada del más joven.

-¡Sopla las velas, tío Steve! –Exclamó Kitty desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Steve sopló las velas y solo pidió un deseo: seguir siendo así de afortunado.

 

*******

******

*****

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
